bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Guppy Scout Block Party
Plot While getting ready for a special surprise anniversary party for Hilary's Mom and Dad, Hilary imagines herself and Kipper to Bubbletucky, where her friends are getting ready for the Guppy Scout Block Party. Trivia Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Katie Bergin as Kipper # Jill Talley as Hilary's Mom/Mrs Grouper # Brian Stepanek as Hilary's Dad # Jonah Ain as Colin # Kristin Fairlie as Koby # Emilie Claire Barlow as Nicole # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Drew Davis as Gil # Jacob Ewaniuk as Goby # Lara Jill Miller as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Rob Tinkler as Boris # Meira Blinkoff as Julia # Tino Insana as Mr Grouper # Carter Hayden as Rupert # Darren Frost as Evan # Scott McCord as Lucas Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary and her friends working on a special celebration.) * Hilary: “This is gonna be the best surprise anniversary party that Mom and Dad will never forget.” * Colin: “It’s gonna be fun.” * Koby: “Can't wait.” * Nicole: “So surprising.” * Kipper: “This party is gonna be Hop-eriffic.” * Hilary: “Hmm. I wonder what would make this party better.” (A balloon floated by and it sparkles and the scene changes to Hilary on her GuppyScout Dreamboat and she lands near the Guppies' home. There were decorations everywhere.) * All: (Laughter). * Kipper: “Uh mates.” * Hilary: “Hello.” (The guys come out holding out balloons.) * Gil: “Hi Hilary. Hi Kipper.” * Hilary: “Hey everybody.” * Deema: “Do you like our balloons.” * Goby: “They’re for the Guppy Scout Block Party.” * Kipper: “What exactly is a Block Party.” * Goby: “A block party is where everyone on the block is invited.” * Molly: “We’re gonna raise money.” * Deema: “And the money we collected would go to the new Dance Studio in town.” * Nonny: “It’s gonna be fun.” * Oona: “Today’s the big day.” * Glimmer: “Everything looks so so so beautiful.” * Chloe: “It’s awesome.” * Boris: “Well. This is it.” * Julia: “Everything's looking great.” * Hilary: “You excited for the Block Party too, Boris and Julia.” * Boris: “We’re so ready for a Block Party, Hilary.” * Julia: “We’ve got a surprise for the party too.” * Hilary: “Really.” * Boris: “Yep. A big surprise you've never seen before.” * Julia: “Do you wanna see it.” * Hilary: “I would love too.” * Kipper: “A surprise does sound kanga-riffic. Sure. Show us the surprise, mates.” * Both: “Oh goodie.” (Hilary raced over to Boris and Julia. Kipper followed, bouncing over to them.) * Boris: “This is our special secret weapon.” * Julia: “Our favourite item for display for the Block Party.” * Both: “Our special dancing shoes.” * Hilary: “Um Guys. I don't see any.” * Boris: “Oh dear.” * Julia: “We might've left them near the bus stop.” * Molly: “Don't worry guys. We'll get 'em.” * Mr Grouper: “Oh and Molly. We need to ask you a favor.” * Mrs Grouper: “Can you pick up the cake while you’re at it.” * Hilary: “Of course we will.” * Kipper: “Exactly.” * Molly: “We’ll be back in time for the party.” (The Guppies swam off to get Boris and Julia’s dancing shoes.) * Molly: “Okay. We’ve got them.” * Glimmer: “One task complete.” * Chloe: “Now time to get the cake for the Block Party.” * Hilary: “C’mon.” (The Guppies follow Hilary to the bakery.) * Zach: “That’s the cake for the Block Party.” * Leah: “It looks so pretty.” * Molly: “It looks almost too good to be true.” (The Guppy Scouts minds on the cake went out when there was a sudden gurgle.) * Glimmer: “What was that.” * Chloe: “It’s like we’re hearing things.” * Molly: “Oh. It almost sounds like an earthquake.” * Hilary: “That’s not an earthquake. That’s me. My tummy's growly. That cake just made me hungry.” (Kipper’s stomach rumbles.) * Hilary: “See. Even Kipper is hungry.” * Kipper: “I know. But it looks so good.” * Molly: “You do realize it's for the Block Party.” * All: “Right.” * Molly: “C’mon guys. We’d better get the supplies before Hilary and Kipper starts eating the cake. Come along you two.” * Both: “Coming.” (The Guppies swim in the bakery. Meanwhile, Rupert and his gang are walking down a street near the bakery.) * Category:Episodes Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures Category:Gurgly tummy episodes Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures Season 4